Blinded Concealment
by Hydrotamer
Summary: When fighting Argost the Saturday's are separated away from each other. In the process Zak meets a young blind girl by the name of Kira, but the problem is that she hates all criptic scientists and doesn't know that he's one of them! How will he tell her?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Zak Saturday opened his eyes at the gleaming moon, his head was filled with all sorts of thoughts. He sighed, _"That dream, that same stupid dream just won't go away!" _Zak looked outside and saw Zon asleep in her nest, Komodo and Fiskerton curled up together on the couch. He smiled as he heard Fisk grumbling in his sleep. His dark eyes gleamed in the moonlight as Zak continued to look outside and thought about his dream:

_Drew, Doc, Fisk, Komodo, and Zon all sit in a room with Zak as they celebrate the 4th__ of July. Suddenly the room gets dark and each of the disappear except for Zak. Darkness…darkness… and more darkness… that is all he sees, mumbled words and disoriented echoes could be heard. He begins to run, faster and faster trying to escape the dark asylum (enclosure) and into the light. Zak then understood what the echoes were saying,  
"Now you see…now you see…what I had…what I had….to endure…to endure."  
He clutches his head with stress and begins to scream but a voice isn't to be heard. Then out of nowhere something came and scratched the side of Zak's face. It ran from his mouth, across his cheek, to the bottom of his chin. Blood rushed out of the wound freely as Zak felt himself being picked up by the neck and slowly being choked until he couldn't breath any longer. He tries to keep his eyes opened but then Zak slowly feels himself fading into the darkness._

Zak wakes up again with buckets of sweat pouring down his face, he looks over again to see if he woke up Fisk or Komodo. Luckily, both remained asleep, _"I don't know what's going on, but do know that what's happening is even bigger than Argost, bigger than Zak Monday,  
-_

_or maybe…even bigger than Kur himself."_


	2. Chapter 1: Separation

____

"I don't know what's going on, but do know that what's happening is even bigger than Argost, bigger than Zak Monday, or maybe…even bigger than Kur himself."

Chapter 1:

Separation

(**A/N: Please do note that this story takes place in the middle of Season 1 and by that I mean after episode 12 but before episode 13.) :D Enjoy**

The new morning began with, what Zak thought would be, a nice normal day with no villains, no fighting evil, and/or no getting into trouble. _"Like that'll ever happen." _He thought in his mind. Zak walked outside of his room rubbing the sleep out of his eyes until suddenly his mother, Drew runs behind him holding a cortex disrupter. She bumps right into him from behind, Zak falls on his face. "Whoa! Mom!" "Zak! Oh I'm sorry sweetie!" Drew helps Zak onto his feet. "Mom, what's going on? What's the-?" Drew grabs him by the collar and continues to run, "No time to explain sweetie, I think that Doc found a secret to the Kur Stone!" Fisk and Zon look outside the room and follow. In the lab Doc types information on their computer and grumbles to himself, "So Doc, what'd you find?" Drew asks him as Zak sits on one of the chairs, Komodo walks over and sits on his lap. "Well, so far I've been getting some weird readings from this jungle. I think that this item, whatever and wherever it is must be our key to finding Kur. Drew and Zak look at each other, "How do you know?" Zak asks, "Well, honestly I don't. But checking from these writings all over I can guess that we are one step closer to finding Kur's whereabouts." "I'll land the ship, then." Drew walks away as Zak looks at the map, suddenly he hears a voice,

_"Now you see…now you see… what I had… what I had… to endure… to endure."  
_  
Zak grabbed his head, "That stupid voice won't go away!" He accidentally shouted out loud, "What voice?" Doc asked looking at his son in a curious manner. Zak looked at him with a blank expression, "Oh! I was just talking about this new song I heard! It-It just won't go away!" Zak says as he does a nervous giggle. Doc continues to just stare at him blankly, then he looks at Fisk. Fisk just shrugs his shoulders. Zak walks away and looks outside of the window, his eyes widen at the sight of millions of large trees that stand taller than any building or Skyscraper he had ever seen. "Whoa!" He said in amazement, "Fisk, check this out!" Fisk and Komodo walked over to the glass window and had an eye-popping expression on their faces.

Once the ship landed Zak, Drew, Doc, and Fiskerton hopped out into the jungle, Zon and Komodo followed but Drew pointed back to the ship and ordered them to stay inside. Zon hissed and Komodo snarled, Zak and Fisk giggled to themselves. Komodo looked at both of them with an I-can-hear-you stare and both of them discontinued their giggling fit. The Doc and Drew began looking around, "Boys whatever you do, stay close to each other and don't get lost!" Drew said. Zak looked around the jungle and spotted Fisk up in a tree swinging from a vine, he begins yelling like Tarzan. Zak yells to him, "Yeah, go Fisk!" He runs after him and notices Fisk hitting a tree.  
"Fisk, are you okay?" Zak yells to his brother, Fisk turns around and give him the thumbs up. He jumps down from the tree and lands beside his brother. Suddenly out of nowhere a thick fog appears blocking the boys' vision, "Fisk?" Zak asks, "Where's Mom and Dad?" Fisk looks around and shrugs his shoulders. "Zak!" Both brothers look around whilst they hear their mother's calling voice, "Zak!" She continues to call. Suddenly a familiar shadow floats over them, it is the number one villain on the Saturday's list,  
and his name was V.V. Argost. "Greeting and Bein veinew Saturday's."

"It's Argost!" Zak shouts as Fisk pounces on the masked man. Argost jumps off the tree branch he was on and to another. Zak runs after him and shouts, "Don't even try looking for that source to Kur! You'll never find it!" Argost chuckles, "Oh, but I will, and you'll be surprised how." He says as he disappears,  
"Coward, get back here and fight me!" Zak yells as he turns around, "Come on Fisk, we're going-." He sees that Fisk is not behind him. "Fisk? Fisk, were are you?" Zak looks around the jungle, all he hears are the noises of birds, monkeys, and a mixed variety of animals but none of these sounds can Zak call his brother's. "Fisk, if this is a joke then I'm so not laughing!" Zak shouts again, suddenly he hears the sound of bushes rustling, "There you are, Fisk! I knew you were around here somewhere!" But instead of seeing Fisk out jumps V.V. Argost's henchman, Munya. Zak backed up and started running away from him, Munya caught up with him and tried to grab him.  
Zak blocked his attack with his claw weapon in a second and begins to swing it at him missing almost every time. Munya then jumps toward him and scratches Zak's left arm, it leaves a long cut that leaks out blood and trails down his arm and onto the ground. He screams with pain and curls up into a ball,

"What's going on? M-My body! It-It burns so much! I-I c-can't move!" Zak then notices a small trap on the ground connecting to a huge boulder. He uses the claw to cut the line, the rock swings over Zak's head just by an inch and hits Munya smack-dab in the face, then Munya goes flying across the forest. With all of the remaining strength he has left Zak walks to a tree and leans on it's soft wood, suddenly he hears thunder and rain pours down harder than he had ever seen before.  
"Just my luck, a rainstorm." Zak says to himself as he begins to close his eyes., all of the rain noises stop in his head. Suddenly all he can see is his head begins to blur and his world becomes darker,

-  
and darker, and darker, and darker until darkness is all he can see.

**So what did you think? :) PLZ PLZ PLZ leave a good review I'm begging you**

***get's down on knees***

**PLEASE :D**

**P.S.: What do you think happened to Fisk ?-_- Oh, and P.P.S: The chapter's might get longer as the story goes on! :) No promises though;)**


	3. Chapter 2: Kira

_********_

Hey, everyone! I bet you've been wondering, "Where the hell have I (or you) been?" Well first of all let me take up almost half (or a quarter) or this chapter explaining why I've been gone for so long:

Reason #1: Usually I would try to have at least one chapter done every 3 days. But lately I've been trying real hard to think of a plot line for this chapter to be really, REALLY good, but I got this sucky one instead. So sorry if it's a bit rushed, I just tried to hurry up and put it online.

Reason #2: I also was having a writers block, and when I say that I mean in both ways physically and mentally. Mentally because once again I couldn't think of something good for this chapter, and physically because I literally was blocked from writing, :). I got grounded for a few weeks because of something I didn't do. SO my aunt was blocking me from the computer and plus I was just being pretty lazy. -_-

So long story short the chapters should be up a little faster now that I can write again. Oh, and before I forget this is in response to Moonlout I'll try to find a way to fit Zak and/or Doyle inside of the story, I'll try :)! So enjoy this sucky new chapter I made.

"Now you see... Now you see... what I had... what I had... to endure... to endure.

****

****

__

****

****

__

****

****

Chapter 2: Kira

****

Zak opened his drowsy eyes and rubs his forehead as his blurry vision becomes clear. "Whoa what happened?" He asks himself. Suddenly Zak gasps, as he looks around and sees that he's not in the jungle anymore, but instead a house. A small, adequate, apartment-sized house. There were pots on shelves, pictures painted and hung on the walls, beautiful mahogany colored couches, and a small kitchen that looked like it could only fit a few people inside. The walls were painted a tint of beige and the place also was neat, there wasn't a single piece of dust inside. Zak looked as he noticed a certain picture that really caught his eye, a picture of somebody he knew. "Argost!" He whispered as he reached his right arm toward the painting and touches it. Then he wipes away a little dust from the side of the frame, it reads:

__

****

Date: Sept. 29th

"Man, this was months ago!" Zak says, he reaches his left arm out towards another painting in Japanese, "I wonder when this one was paint-." Suddenly a sharp pain bolts up his arm, he winces and jerks his arm back. "Oh yeah, I forgot about this stupid pain." Zak says out loud. He lifts up his sleeve and sees the wound is covered with bandages, Zak reaches for the bandage.  
"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Said a voice in the background, Zak looks around the room, "B-Behind you." The voice told him. Zak turned around as a young girl walked toward him, the girl had dark chocolate-colored hair, a mulatto skin tone and wore a blue shirt along with a pair of shorts. Her face was covered by the bangs on her hair. He looks at her then gets in his battle stance, "Who are and what did you-?" He reaches behind himself to take out his claw, but the claw isn't there. "Hey! Where's my-?" "Are you looking for this?" The girl holds out the weapon towards Zak, "Here." Zak looks at her in a hesitant way afraid that she might attack him,

"I have to be careful, this girl might be dangerous." 


	4. Author's note's and apologies

Okay, first of all I am sooooooooooo sorrrrry for not updating in forever for this story. See what's going on is that I've sort of been putting this story on hold and kind of thinking about what will happen. (Well that was a suck reason, because I already **know** what's going to happen) Words right now cannot express how sorry I am right now. Okay so here are the 5 **main **reason(s) I have not been writing:

5th: This one is the least important to me but it's important enough to be on this list, **I cannot think about what to write for the 3rd-4th chapter! **It's really tough and I'm trying to have at least one of the chapters in Fisk, Doc, and Drew's POV and it's been really bugging me.

4th: Now I think this is a little more important, **I HAVE NOT WATCHED TSS IN A YEAR! SO I FORGOT A LOT ABOUT IT! **Now I am solving this problem and watching all of TSS episodes on Youtube so I can refresh my memory and get back into the zone ^_^.

3rd: This one is a real killer to say, but I feel like it's pretty important. **I was being a little lazy!** I've been just hopping around and throwing other ideas about other show fanfiction in my head. It's weird and a bit random I know, but I just had to write that somewhere

2nd: And I think this is one of the main reasons that I have not been updating **any** of my stories, **I have had too much homework and too many tests to actually write anything. **I've been trying to keep my grades up and can't afford them to drop. Plus I'm the Student Council President at my school and that adds extra weight on my shoulders.

1st: Now, this the main reason I have not updated, I've managed to start my own novel called, Elemental Wings and every month on the 9th I have have to upload a new chapter. Now 'what does this have to do with your story?' you ask. Well I'll tell you, Elemental Wings takes up a lot of time to write one chapter since they are usually so long, that's why I need a month to write each so I can take my time with it and not be rushed. I just uploaded the 5th chapter yesterday so that allows me to take a breath of fresh air and maybe take a few days off in order to write **Blinded Concealment. **SO basically, what I'm trying to say is that writing Elemental Wings has taken a **BIG **effect on this story.

-Thanks for reading and I hope you understand

~Hydrotamer~


End file.
